¿Dulce o travesura?
by HikariTailmon
Summary: Mikasa esperaba que su disfraz le ayudara a conquistar de una vez por todas a Eren, pero al parecer ese disfraz tenía una maldición ya que todo lo malo que le podía pasar pasó. Sin embargo por cada cosa mala hubo una buena. Una chica en apuros, un héroe. Un corazón roto, una mano que empieza a unir las piezas. Un dulce por cada travesura. AU moderno


**Dulce o travesura**

**Jojo! Tengo montañas de tarea jojo y no la estoy haciendo jojo 3:) Mi bendito trauma con el Rivamika no me deja en paz xD hoy pensé: "es Halloween y éstos 2 merecen un poco de mi amor." Que lo disfruten! :3**

**Los personajes fueron tomados prestados de Shingeki No Kyojin el cual obviamente no me pertenece, todo el crédito a su respectivo creador Hajime Isayama.**

_"__En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando compré este disfraz" _pensó Mikasa al verse en el espejo después de colocarse su disfraz de árabe, realmente se sentía incómoda con el solo hecho de pensar que saldría sola a la calle "vestida" así ya que en realidad se sentía desnuda con esa tela transparentosa color rojo que conformaba su falda larga y esa blusa de la misma tela que solo cubría su pecho con adornos que cubrían sitios estratégicos.

_"__Tal vez no deba ir, ni siquiera me gustan las fiestas, pero quiero que Eren me vea…" _pensó observándose nuevamente en el espejo. Ni ella misma se reconocía, la muchacha de la estética había hecho un espléndido trabajo en su rostro, había resaltado de una manera inigualable sus rasgos _"Tienes un rostro muy bello, no habrá ningún contratiempo contigo" _le había dicho y en efecto, había sido más rápido de lo que imaginó. Sus aparentemente desinteresados ojos ónix ahora tenían sobre ellos una sombra roja, las pestañas enchinadas y el delineador negro que los hicieron ver más hermosos que nunca, sus labios de un siempre apetecible color rosa ahora estaban cubiertos de un brillo transparente que los hacían parecer aún más apetecibles y su largo cabello negro fue ligeramente ondulado. En el cabello llevaba unas cadenas doradas que giraban alrededor de su cabeza y una figura terminaba colgando en el centro de su frente, en ambos brazos llevaba brazaletes dorados, su cuello lo adornó con un vistoso collar con piedrecillas rojas y sus aretes iban a juego con el mismo. Realmente estaba sorprendida de sí misma, nunca antes se había visto tan femenina como esa noche.

_"__Todo comenzará a cambiar a partir de hoy, estoy segura" _decretó antes de salir de su habitación con rumbo a su preparatoria donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de disfraces con motivo del día de brujas.

.

.

.

_"__Maldita la hora en que dejé que me postularan para presidente estudiantil…" _pensaba Levi mientras caminaba sin muchas ganas de llegar a la fiesta de Halloween de la preparatoria. Ese ya era su tercer año, su última fiesta de Halloween y la primera a la que asiste en toda su vida. Levi era un estudiante bastante popular (sobre todo con las mujeres) por la actitud tan enigmática que tenía y sus excelentes calificaciones por lo cual fue electo como presidente estudiantil, razón por la que ahora debía asistir obligatoriamente a todos los eventos deportivos y culturales que se lleven a cabo.

Se había disfrazado de pirata, no por tener alguna admiración por ellos sino porque fue el primer maldito disfraz que se encontró. Su disfraz consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho (lo que dejaba ver lo trabajado que estaba su cuerpo a juzgar por sus pectorales), pantalón café oscuro con un cinturón negro al cual iba sujeta una espada y botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Faltando un par de cuadras para llegar a la bendita escuela vio en una esquina más adelante salir a una chica disfrazada de árabe a quien iban molestando un par de tipos desagradables.

.

.

.

Desde unas cuadras atrás Mikasa era perseguida por un par de tipos que no dejaban de hacerle propuestas para irse a "divertir" esa noche.

"Oye hermosa, anda voltea… ¿ya te han dicho antes lo sexy que eres?" decía uno

_"__Solo un poco más, la preparatoria está cerca de aquí…"_

"Tengo un disfraz de diablilla, ¿qué tal si vienes con nosotros y te lo pruebas? Se nota que eres una pinga…" continuaba el otro

_"__No debo caer en pánico… solo debo seguir y no detenerme…"_

"Anda no te hagas del rogar hermosa… esta noche es para que se suelten los demonios…"

_"__No debo voltear…"_

Mikasa solo atinaba en ignorar y tratar de caminar más rápido, estaba empezando a sentir miedo, sentía que por cada paso que ella daba los tipos daban tres, comenzaba a sentir el calor de ellos tras su espalda, casi sentía sus sucias manos encima de ella.

"Hermosa, ¿eres muda? Porque me encantaría oír tu voz cuando estemos _haciendo travesuras"_

_"__¿Por qué tiene que estar tan sola la calle? Tengo miedo…"_

"Hermosa, deja de jugar…"

_"__¡Déjenme en paz!"_

"Haz soltado mi demonio bonita"

Dijo uno al tiempo en que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia un callejón mientras el otro tipo se adelantó para abrazarla y taparle la boca.

.

.

.

_"__¡Hijos de puta!" _pensó Levi al ver lo que estaba pasando y salió corriendo a toda prisa en dirección hacia el callejón donde se habían metido.

.

.

.

Mikasa forcejaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta lograr zafarse del tipo que la tenía abrazada dándole un puñetazo al que estaba delante de ella.

"¡Perra!" le dijo al tiempo que intentó darle una bofetada que la chica ágilmente esquivó y terminó siendo impactada en la cara de su compinche.

De la nada un joven vestido de pirata apareció repartiendo potentes patadas y golpes a los malhechores al tiempo que le pedía a la chica que saliera del callejón.

"Bastardos hijos de puta" escuchó Mikasa decir al "pirata" mientras ella corría hacia la calle quedándose frente a una tienda de abarrotes cerrada pero bien iluminada esperando a que su salvador saliera del oscuro callejón.

Minutos después por fin salió Levi con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a la chica. Al acercarse más por fin pudo reconocer de quién se trataba

"Tú, tú eres el…. "Presidente estudiantil, sí" interrumpió él con cierto fastidio. Luego su expresión cambió a una que llenó de miedo a la chica "Ahora me puedes explicar ¿cómo mierdas se te puede ocurrir salir sola vestida así, mocosa estúpida?" Mikasa se congeló al notar la furia con la que dijo esas palabras "¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que te acaba de ocurrir?" "Yo…" "¿Y llamas a eso un disfraz? No me extraña que te haya pasado esto… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres sorprender a tu novio? Esa no es la forma, niña tonta"

Mikasa en cualquier otra situación ya habría molido a golpes a cualquiera que le estuviera hablando así, pero ahora no podía, porque Levi tenía razón, ella misma se había dado cuenta de que su disfraz era demasiado… _sexy _y que se estaba exponiendo estúpidamente a lo que acababa de pasar.

"Te acompaño a tu casa" dijo Levi sorprendiendo a la chica "¿Qué? No permitiré que te regreses sola, niña boba" "Mikasa. Mi nombre es Mikasa" "Pues _Mikasa _creo que has tenido suficiente terror para un Halloween. Anda dime dónde vives" "No quiero regresarme. Quiero ir a la fiesta" _"Mocosa inmadura" _pensó Levi "¿Estás diciéndome que después de que estuviste a punto de ser _violada _en un callejón por usar un _disfraz _demasiado provocativo quieres ir a la fiesta donde una enorme cantidad de adolescentes intoxicados con alcohol te verán? ¿Tienes algún problema mental o qué?" "Deja de insultarme" pidió molesta "Te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste por mí, pero no tienes derecho de hablarme así" Levi la miró desafiante y la chica lo vio del mismo modo "Iré a la fiesta, me hice una promesa antes de salir de casa y planeo cumplirla" "Cómo quieras. Pero te advierto: allá no habrá quien te salve, solo seremos un puñado de adolescentes irresponsables y los maestros no estarán para todos ¿entiendes?" "No creo tener tan mala suerte" "No es mala suerte es…" Levi detuvo y observó a la chica detenidamente _"joder que es bella" _"solo ten cuidado…" "Gracias… señor" "Dime Levi" contestó dándole la espalda y encaminándose hacia la bendita preparatoria.

.

.

.

Mikasa había causado sensación entre los hombres tal y como Levi se lo advirtió, sin embargo deseaba haberle hecho caso a Levi cuando le propuso regresar a la casa: todo esa noche estaba destinado a salirle mal.

Después de haber llegado a la cancha de futbol, donde sería llevado a cabo el baile buscó de inmediato a su eterno amor Eren.

"Armin" llamó a su amigo ojiazul el cual al verla se sorprendió "Mi… Mikasa…" "Armin, ¿has visto a Eren?" "Sí" la chica sonrió y preguntó entusiasmada "¿En serio? ¿Dónde está ahora?" "Está bailando con Annie" la sonrisa que tenía desapareció al instante "¿Cómo?" "¿No te lo dijo? Él le pidió a Annie que fuera su pareja esta noche pero…" entonces de entre los bailarines salió la pareja que a simple vista se veían muy divertidos y, muy al pesar de Mikasa, enamorados "creo que lo serán por mucho más tiempo. Al parecer Eren logró declarársele a Annie." Concluyo viendo hacia su mejor amigo con una sonrisa el chico rubio. Mikasa sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría y solo atinó a decir "Me alegro mucho" mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba como alma en pena entra los estudiantes en busca de un lugar para poder sentarse y calmar un poco su dolor.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentada solitariamente en las gradas viendo como los demás se divertían e intentando mitigar su dolor con tragos de cerveza.

_"__¿Dulce o travesura?" _Su mente comenzó a jugar

"Travesura" se respondió en voz alta

_"__Te intentan asaltar" _pensó en tono burlesco _"¿Dulce o travesura?" _

"Dulce" _"Te ha rescatado un apuesto pirata" _Mikasa soltó una risa por lo que acababa de pensar, cierto, el presidente era muy apuesto.

_"__¿Dulce o travesura?" _ "Travesura" _"No encuentras a tu amor. ¿Dulce o travesura?" _ "Dulce" _"¡Lo has encontrado!" _"¡Síiiii!" gritó levantando los brazos como una niña pequeña.

_"__¿Dulce o travesura?" _"Travesura" _"Está con otra, tú no eres su amor…"_

Mikasa bajó su mirada y comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, era cierto, ella no es, nunca fue y probablemente nunca será el amor de Eren.

_"__¿Dulce o travesura?" _"Dulce… dulce por favor… dulce…" suplicó entre sollozos, entonces sintió como una mano cálida se posó en su hombro y al levantar la vista se encontró de pie frente a ella a Levi quien la miraba tiernamente.

.

.

.

Esa había sido una noche para el olvido, tener que posar a la cámara acompañado de los directivos y maestros de la escuela para presumir que "además de la formación escolar también fomentan el desarrollo social de los estudiantes a través de eventos sociales como este" era algo que lo tenía harto. Cuando por fin se vio libre de todo compromiso como presidente estudiantil quiso escapar de ese sitio y regresar a su casa lo más pronto posible, pero de un momento a otro se vio rodeado de compañeros y "admiradoras" que lo invitaban a bailar. Casi una hora le costó librarse de todos y cuando estuvo a punto de irse vio la figura de una chica sentada sola en las gradas, al parecer embriagándose puesto que tenía a su lado varios vasos vacíos y no creía que fueran de refresco.

Acercándose un poco más se dio cuenta de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Mikasa _"¡¿Pero qué… acaso está loca?!" _Sin entender por qué sentía la necesidad de protegerla se dirigió hacia ella, estando lo suficientemente cerca alcanzó a escuchar cómo aparentemente comenzó a hablar sola

"Travesura" había dicho _"¿Travesura?" _se cuestionó confundido Levi "Dulce" respondió la chica para momentos después echarse a reír _"¿Acaso tiene problemas mentales? ¿O se embriagó?" _"Travesura." Dijo la chica "Dulce" de nuevo, de pronto alzó los brazos y con una enorme sonrisa que a Levi, a pesar de sentirse confundido, le pareció cautivadora gritó "¡Síiiii!"

"Travesura" y para sorpresa de Levi, Mikasa bajó la mirada totalmente derrotada y comenzó a llorar ahogando sus sollozos entre sus manos. Levi sintió una enorme pena por ella y sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse más hasta quedar frente a ella, entonces escuchó una súplica entre sollozos:

"Dulce… dulce por favor… dulce…" y llevó inconscientemente su mano hasta el hombro de la chica quien al contacto levantó la mirada.

Ambos pelinegros se vieron fijamente, Levi llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la chica y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ella. Mikasa al sentir ese gesto tan dulce tomó la mano de Levi entre las suyas y se levantó para estar a la altura.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Mikasa?" preguntó Levi sin dejar de mirar los ojos tristes de la chica.

"Quiero ir a casa" respondió sin emoción en su voz. Levi hizo una media sonrisa "Vamos entonces"

…

Llegaron a casa de Mikasa, sus padres no estaban, aprovechando que ella asistiría a la fiesta de Halloween y presuponiendo que estaría ahí toda la noche junto con sus amigos le dijeron que irían a casa de su abuela y regresaban al siguiente día al medio día. Durante el camino de regreso no hablaron en absoluto, pero por alguna razón ambos estaban tensos o ansiosos o una extraña combinación de ambas cosas. Levi de vez en cuando volteaba a verla disimuladamente y en cada una de las ocasiones concluía que Mikasa era jodidamente hermosa. Mikasa por su parte solo necesitaba recordar la sensación de la mano de Levi en contacto con su piel y eso le hacía tener la necesidad de volver a sentirlo.

Frente a su puerta ella le daba la espalda a su casa y Levi estaba frente a ella, no decían nada aun, solo se contemplaban el uno al otro, hasta antes de esa noche no habían cruzado palabra antes, Levi no había notado la existencia de la chica y para Mikasa él era irrelevante, pero ahora, por alguna razón, en ese momento ella era lo único para él y él lo único para ella.

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

"Dulce" dijo Mikasa despertando de su trance para después atrapar los labios de Levi iniciando un apasionado beso que Levi no tardó en corresponder.

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_"__Travesura" _pensó Levi cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta de su casa y él la empujó dentro empezando a deshacerse de su propia camisa.

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_¿Dulce o travesura?_

_"__Dulce" _pensó Mikasa cuando Levi la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios y su espalda con sus manos.

"Travesura" dijo Levi sorprendiendo a Mikasa por estar pensando lo mismo, Levi sonrió y comenzó a quitar el hermoso pero ahora molesto sostén que cubría los senos de la chica.

…

En su cama Levi jugueteaba con los montes de la chica haciéndola suspirar y gemir sin restricción, por un momento ella empezó a reprocharse lo que estaba haciendo ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a llegar a tanto con alguien que apenas había tratado? ¿Era despecho? Definitivamente no. Hasta ese entonces se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Eren. ¿Amor? No. Sería ingenuo pensarlo. ¿Deseo?

_Deseo._

Sí, eso era. Por parte de ambos, de eso estaba segura. ¿Estaba haciendo mal? ¿Debía dejarse llevar por algo tan banal como eso?

_"…__esta noche es para que se suelten los demonios…"_

De pronto las palabras dichas por uno de los tipos que intentó abusar de ella se le vinieron a la mente. Posiblemente estaba loca, sí, pero, lo que estaba sintiendo, no, _lo que Levi le hacía sentir, _no lo había sentido antes, nunca, nada parecido.

Sí, posiblemente era cierto que en noche de brujas se sueltan los demonios… y Levi había soltado el de ella.

Tomo a Levi de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con desespero "Dulce" susurro al oído de Levi, este comenzó a juguetear con la parte más íntima de ella haciéndola suspirar y gemir cada vez más fuerte, Mikasa entonces decidió participar más y llevó su mano hasta donde el miembro de Levi seguía aprisionado por sus pantalones comenzando a estimularlo por encima de la tela.

"Traviesa" le susurró Levi al sentir lo que hacía la chica. Súbitamente se apartó de ella para sacarse sus pantalones y prosiguió con la falda de ella, sacándola lentamente y tocando deliberadamente toda la extensión de las piernas de Mikasa maravillándose de lo suave que era su piel. De nuevo comenzó a atacarla con besos, chupetones, mordidas y lambidas en toda la piel de Mikasa "Me encantas" le decía entre besos, su cadera comenzó a rozarla con la de ella despertando el sexo de ambos, su boca atrapó uno de los senos de ella y comenzó a succionarlo mientras su mano estrujaba el otro "Ah, Levi" gimió la chica que estaba completamente sonrojada y excitada. Levi dejó en paz sus senos y comenzó a bajar mediante besos hasta el inicio de la única prenda que lo separaba de su objetivo. Con los dientes tomó esa molesta prenda y la retiró lentamente logrando con esto que las ansias de la chica (y la propia) aumentaran considerablemente.

Mikasa al ver que después él se deshacía de sus boxers dijo "Sé amable conmigo. Es mi primera vez" Levi al escucharla mostró una sonrisa que le pareció siniestra a la chica y retomó su posición sobre ella.

"Travesura, Mikasa… travesura" le dijo aun con esa sonrisa antes de comenzar a devorar sus labios con un beso que no dejaba respirar a la chica, después una mano se abrió paso hasta llegar al botón de placer de la chica y comenzó a estimularlo, Mikasa comenzó a arquear su espalda involuntariamente por lo que Levi intensificó sus acciones haciéndola gemir en sus labios a los que no dejaba de besar, sintió entonces que su erección ya era insoportable así que al sentir que la chica estaba lo suficientemente húmeda entró de una sola y potente estocada haciendo que Mikasa clavara sus uñas en su espalda, cosa que en lugar de molestarlo, lo excitó aún más.

Sintió el dolor de la pérdida de su virtud, pero a pesar de eso no sentía arrepentimiento alguno, movió su cadera un poco y sintió dolor de nuevo pero aun así no detuvo su suave vaivén. Levi se sorprendió por eso, él mismo acababa de comprobar que la chica era virgen y para su sorpresa ella fue la que dio su permiso inmediato para continuar, así que lo hizo porque lo necesitaba y porque la chica lo exigió.

Salió de manera lenta y con fuerza volvió a entrar "Ah…" repitió de nuevo disfrutando de la estrechez de la chica mientras que ella aun con incomodidad comenzó un camino hacia el placer de la mano de Levi. El ritmo de los embistes de Levi fue aumentando gradualmente, y mientras embestía a la chica en su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo increíblemente inesperado que era todo, desde que él haya asistido a una fiesta de disfraces hasta que en ese momento estuviera teniendo relaciones con una chica de la que apenas esa noche supo su nombre y que esa misma noche había salvado de una violación. Todo eso era algo muy inusual, pero ¿qué más daba? Llegaron hasta ese punto por decisión propia, además, tenía que admitir que independientemente del deseo que la chica le había despertado, había algo más, algo más profundo. Entonces vio los ojos de Mikasa nublados de deseo y del más puro placer, vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado, sus labios rosas y su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su agitada respiración y lo supo: sí, esa noche un demonio había sido despertada gracias a la belleza de ella, pero también una nueva sensación, algo que por dentro le gritaba que era posible que todo haya empezado ridículamente mal, pero que su historia con ella no terminaría esa noche. No. Apenas comenzaba.

Besó de forma suave los labios de Mikasa y sonrió sincero, impactando a la chica. Levi era simplemente perfecto, sin dudarlo Mikasa le devolvió el beso de igual manera y de esta forma dio su consentimiento para que Levi los llevara hacia el cielo o abismo.

Levi comenzó a embestirla de forma rápida y profunda tocando un punto en el interior de ella que la hacía delirar. "Levi" repetía la chica sin cesar hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más y una descarga lo recorrió por entero haciéndola arquear su espalda y sus pies mientras intentaba atrapar un poco de aire. Levi siguió embistiéndola hasta que su semilla fue derramada enteramente dentro de ella. Se dejó caer encima de ella respirando agitadamente mientras ambos intentaban recuperarse. Una vez sus ritmos cardiacos y respiraciones se regularizaron Levi la besó de forma suave y la acurrucó en su pecho.

"Maldita mocosa, bruja" le dijo acariciándole la espalda, Mikasa rio por lo bajo "Era una árabe y tú un maldito ratero" "Pirata" "Da lo mismo, ambos roban" Entonces cayó en cuenta de una jugarreta de la vida: Levi era un pirata, uno que había descubierto, explorado y robado el tesoro de una isla desierta.

Ya pasaba de media noche, ambos lo sabían "¿Quieres que ya me vaya?" preguntó Levi pensando que tal vez sería lo mejor pero Mikasa no lo pensó así, ella también llegó a la conclusión de que lo que acababa de ocurrir no era algo pasajero.

"Quédate" le contestó segura "Quédate, por favor" Levi escuchó la súplica en su voz y con un beso respondió a su petición. Y ahí, en la oscuridad de su habitación continuaron escribiendo el inusual inicio de su historia.

Esa noche de Halloween definitivamente no había sido la esperada, y además, les había regalado lo que solo era una opción: ¿Dulce o travesura? Esa noche para ambos, hubo una dulce travesura.

**Okkkkkk…. D: espero les guste lo que mi atolondrada cabeza acaba de imaginar n.n" Dejen un review por fi para saber qué opinan yyyyy… los invito a que pasen a leer mis fics "Ideal" y "Compón mi vida" además de mi one-shot "Escalofríos" todos ellos Rivamika :3 Todo mi amor para la pareja más fuerte de la humanidad C:**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
